Sawamura Ikki
Perfil thumb|250px|Sawamura Ikki *'Nombre:' 沢村一樹 (さわむら いっき) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Sawamura Ikki *'Profesión:' Modelo, Actor, Presentador, Cantante e Ilustrador *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kagoshima, Japón *'Estatura:' 184 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Familia:' Esposa y tres hijos *'Agencia:' KEN ON Dramas *Zettai Reido 4 (Fuji TV, 2020) *Grand Maison Tokyo (TBS, 2019) *Hakui no Senshi (NTV, 2019) *Hiyokko 2 (NHK, 2019) *Yokoku Satsujin (TV Asahi, 2019) *Keiji Zero (TV Asahi, 2019) *Zettai Reido 3 (Fuji TV, 2018) *Mikaiketsu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2018) *Daijoyuu Satsujin Jiken (TV Asahi, 2018) *Chief - Keishichou IR Bunsekishitsu (TV Asahi, 2018) *4.50 from Paddington (TV Asahi, 2018) *Sego-don (NHK, 2018) *Universal Koukokusha (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Hiyokko (NHK, 2017) *Soshite Daremo Inakunatta (TV Asahi, 2017) *Totsuzen Desu ga, Ashita Kekkon Shimasu (Fuji TV, 2017) *Rental Kyuseishu (NTV, 2016) *Kibougaoka no Hitobito (WOWOW, 2016) *Kuroi Jukai (TV Asahi, 2016) *Gisou no Fuufu (NTV, 2015) *Napoleon no Mura (TBS, 2015) *I'm Home (TV Asahi, 2015) ep.10 *Kirisaki Jack no Kokuhaku (TV Asahi, 2015) *Oriento Kyuko Satsujin Jiken (Fuji TV, 2015) *DOCTORS ~ Saikyou no Meii 3 (TV Asahi, 2015) *Black President (KTV, 2014) *Miyamoto Musashi (TV Asahi, 2014) *Olympic no Minoshirokin (TV Asahi, 2013) *Kazoku no Urajijo (Fuji TV, 2013) *DOCTORS ~ Saikyo no Meii 2 (TV Asahi, 2013) *DOCTORS Saikyou no Meii SP (TV Asahi, 2013) *Ghost Mama Sousasen (NTV, 2012) *Risou no Musuko (NTV, 2012) *DOCTORS Saikyou no Meii (TV Asahi, 2011) *Yuusha Yoshihiko to Maou no Shiro (TV Tokyo, 2011) *The Music Show (NTV, 2011) *Deka Wanko (NTV, 2011) *HAMMER SESSION (TBS, 2010) ep.7 *Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku (Fuji TV, 2010) *Keishicho Shissonin Sosaka (TV Asahi, 2010) *Hataraku Gon! (NTV, 2009) *Meitantei: Asami Mitsuhiko (TBS, 2009) *Smile (TBS, 2009) *Kaette Kosaserareta 33pun Tantei (Fuji TV, 2009) *Kiina (NTV, 2009) *SCANDAL (TBS, 2008) *6-jikan Ato ni Kimi ga Shinu (WOWOW, 2008) *Maison Ikkoku Kanketsuhen (TV Asahi, 2008) *Konno-san to Asobo (WOWOW, 2008, narrador) *Atsu-hime (NHK, 2008) *Hataraki Man (NTV, 2007) *Ikiru (TV Asahi, 2007) *Jigoku no Sata mo Yome Shidai (TBS, 2007) *Maison Ikkoku (TV Asahi, 2007) *Serendip no Kiseki Out Post Tavern (NTV, 2007) *Ri Kouran (TV Tokyo, 2007) *Konshu Tsuma ga Uwaki Shimasu (Fuji TV, 2007) *Hanayome wa Yakudoshi (TBS, 2006) ep.1,3 *CA to Oyobi (NTV, 2006) *Teru Teru Ashita (TV Asahi, 2006) ep.7 *Bengoshi no Kuzu (TBS, 2006) ep.6 *Machiben (NHK, 2006) *Tokumei! Keiji Don Game (TBS, 2006) *Gachi Baka as Takeda Eiji (TBS, 2006) *Hotaru no Haka (NTV, 2005) *Nyokei Kazoku (TBS, 2005) *Ame to Yume no Ato ni (TV Asahi, 2005) *Kunitori Monogatari (TV Tokyo, 2005) *Nebaru Onna (NHK, 2004) *Chushingura (TV Asahi, 2004) *Aatantei Jimusho (TV Asahi, 2004) ep.6 *Orange Days (TBS, 2004) ep.9- *Wonderful Life (Fuji TV, 2004) ep.5,8 *Reikan Bus Guide Jikenbo (TV Asahi, 2004) ep.1 *Sky High 2 (TV Asahi, 2004) ep.8,9 *Shiroi Kyoto (Fuji TV, 2003) *Nikoniko Nikki (NHK, 2003) *OL Zenido (TV Asahi, 2003) *Okaasan to Issho (Fuji TV, 2003) ep.7 *Shomuni Forever (Fuji TV, 2003) *Omiai Hourouki (NHK, 2002) *Toshiie and Matsu (NHK, 2002) *Shomuni 3 (Fuji TV, 2002) *Gokusen (NTV, 2002) *Hito ni Yasashiku as Kobayashi Naoki (Fuji TV, 2002) ep.7 *Handoku (TBS, 2001) *Dekichatta Kekkon (Fuji TV, 2001) *Shin Omizu no Hanamichi (Fuji TV, 2001) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari ''Shinzo no Omoide (Fuji TV, 2001) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Satoru no Bakemono (Fuji TV, 2000) *Tadaima Manshitsu (TV Asahi, 2000) *Shomuni 2 (Fuji TV, 2000) *Cheap Love (TBS, 1999) *Shoshimin Keen (Fuji TV, 1999) *Shumatsukon (TBS, 1999) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji (Fuji TV, 1999) *Happy Mania (Fuji TV, 1998) *Seizetsu! Yome Shuuto Senso Rasetsu no Ie (TV Asahi, 1998) *Kurenai (NTV, 1998) *Days (Fuji TV, 1997, guest) *Narita Rikon (Fuji TV, 1997) *Risou no Joushi (TBS, 1997) *Kanojo Tachi no Kekkon (Fuji TV, 1997) *Zoku Hoshi no Kinka (NTV, 1996) Temas para Dramas *''Hataraki Man Ondo'' tema para Hataraki Man (NTV, 2007) Películas *Ossan's Love: LOVE or DEAD (2019) *Reunion / Ashita e no Tooka Kan (2013) *Kochikame-The Movie: Save The Kachidiki Bridge! / Kochira Katsushika-ku Kamearikoenmae Hashutsujo: The Movie (2011) *Japanese Salaryman NEO / Gekijoban Salaryman NEO (2011) *13 Assassins / 13nin no Shikaku (2010) *Yamagata Scream (2009) *Gokusen: The Movie (2009) *Kafuu wo Machiwabite / Waiting for Good News (2009) *Tsubakiyama Kacho no Nanoka-kan (2006) *7 Gatsu 24 Nichi Toori no Christmas (2006) *Steamboy (2004, voice) *Koi wa Maiori ta (1997) Programas de TV *Kisumai Busaiku!? (2013) ep.4 *Vs Arashi (2008) ep.68, 259, 362 Anuncios *WealthNavi (2018) *Kyushu Railway Company (2018) *Meiji Co (2017) *CLASH OF KINGS (2017-2018) *Suntory Holdings Limited (2016) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Kagoshima Kenritsu Shoyo High School *'Familia:' Madre y hermana menor. *Nació en una familia humilde. Vivía en un departamento viejo y sin baño. Su padre se divorció y se marchó, su madre vendía cosméticos. Y él crió a su hermana menor. *En el pasado, tenía una personalidad introvertida y siempre estaba solo. *Perteneció al club de voleibol durante sus días de escuela secundaria. *Su padre falleció cuando Sawamura tenía 19 años. *En el 2000, se casó con una ex-modelo mujer 5 años menor que él. Tuvieron 3 hijos. Enlaces *Sitio oficial *Perfil (Ken-On) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Sawamura Ikki1.jpg Sawamura Ikki 2.jpg Sawamura Ikki 3.jpg Sawamura Ikki 4.jpg Sawamura Ikki 5.jpg Sawamura Ikki 6.jpg Sawamura Ikki 7.jpg Sawamura Ikki 8.jpg Categoría:Ken-On Categoría:JActor Categoría:JModelo